


To the Future

by starkspangledfondue



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Another Repost, F/M, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage, Peter's getting married, Prompt Fill, So much fucking fluff, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, all that jazz, daddies being emotional, implies Gwen's death, references Along Came a Spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkspangledfondue/pseuds/starkspangledfondue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As happy as he was for his son, the genius couldn’t help but feel something in his chest tearing from the inside - and he was sure that it wasn’t the reactor. He’d checked to be sure. It was something a bit more painful, more personal. Their son had grown up, and it was time to let him go start a family of his own."</p>
<p>Steve and Tony reminisce over Peter's childhood the night before his wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from tumblr. Felt like it belonged here a bit more. Also my shameless attempt to keep some sort of relevance as I'm stuck on how exactly to continue the miscarriage fic.  
> I cried writing this.  
> Enjoy!

Tony found himself staring out one of the large windows of the hotel where they were staying, having insisted that his son have the best for his big day despite the protestations for a nice, simple wedding from Peter and Steve. He was a Stark - he had to have the best. Him and his husband had, and now Peter would with his new wife.

As happy as he was for his son, the genius couldn’t help but feel something in his chest tearing from the inside - and he was sure that it wasn’t the reactor. He’d checked to be sure. It was something a bit more painful, more personal. Their son had grown up, and it was time to let him go start a family of his own.

From the bed, Tony heard Steve take in a deep breath, and he turned to watch the blond. He’d insisted on bringing all of Peter’s baby pictures, which the genius had protested against. Initially, he’d said it because it would embarrass their son or just distract them, when in reality he didn’t want to turn into an emotional wreck. He was that snarky and sarcastic icon - Tony Stark would never be upset over the inevitable.

Seeing the blond starting to tear up, Tony quickly crossed the room and started rubbing a hand soothingly over his husband’s back. Steve just shot him a weak smile, shaking his head as he tried to dry the tears. “I’m sorry, it’s just….” In his hand, he held a picture of Peter and himself in the hospital, the newborn wrapped in a blue blanket and barely able to open his eyes. In the back, it was easy to see a tired Tony in his hospital bed watching his new family adoringly.

Taking the picture, Tony’s expression softened, and he suddenly felt himself back in that room - drugged out on pain killers, but the happiest a man could ever be. He bit his lip hard to keep from getting emotional, but his words and the slight cracking in his voice showed what he wouldn’t. “Remember when we found out Black Sabbath soothed him?”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh at that, unable to believe that the baby in the picture was about to marry the love of his life. “Of course. I couldn’t go a full year without the songs crossing my mind.” He swallowed slowly, knowing that his voice was starting to get thick. Reaching for another picture, he held it up to his husband, the back reading “First Day of Preschool.”

A laugh left the billionaire’s lips when he saw what it was, the corners of his eyes starting to sting. The first day they’d left Peter on his own for something other than a mission. It had taken forever for the kid to let go of Steve, wanting to stay with his Papa and Daddy because he didn’t know anyone. Eventually they’d gotten him to stay, and when they came to pick him up, he had a scraped knee and dirty clothes, but said he’d stuck up to bullies just like Papa and even made a friend. Steve had nearly cried from how proud he was, but had to explain to Peter that fighting wasn’t the answer - a confusing concept for the son of two heroes.

This continued for another two hours, going through Peter’s first dance, his awkward stages, all the academic awards he’d won, him with the first camera they’d bought him, him with Gwen before she’d died, and their first picture together as a complete family of heroes. Tears had dried on their cheeks, laughter finally hitting them as they coped with the fact that their son wasn’t their little boy anymore, but a perfect example of a young man.

A knock on the door broke them from their reverie, and Steve got up after squeezing his husbands hand to answer it. Peter was on the other side in a sharp suit, and couldn’t help but look a bit confused at his parents’ appearances. “Pops? Dad? Why aren’t you dressed for the rehearsal dinner?”

At the mention of rehearsal, the two teared up again, having thought they’d accepted it when the reality had yet to be faced. Peter found himself wrapped in his Pops’ tight embrace, breath hitching at his strength. “P-Pops, what’s goin’ on? I didn’t say anything.”

Steve pulled back with a sad smile, gesturing for his son to sit with them on his bed. “We’ve been looking through your old pictures. And it - you have to understand how hard it is for us. To see how good of a job we did, and to be proud of that, but wonder where - what happened to our little boy.”

"Out of nowhere, you grew up, and now you’re getting married," Tony continued, knowing that his husband probably couldn’t say the word himself, his own throat tightening a bit.

Any confusion Peter felt left him, and he found himself smiling slightly as he looked over all of the pictures, nostalgia flooding through him. His entire childhood was in front of him, and in a way he understood what his parents were going through. They’d devoted their lives to three things - saving the world, loving each other, and raising Peter, and now one piece of their purpose was missing. He’d devoted his life to the same purpose, but had to branch out on his own, permanently. It was time.

The young hero felt himself starting to tear up as well, knowing that everything he had in his life - the good and the bad - was from his parents; how they raised him, how they loved him, and how they let him become who he was meant to be. Squeezing himself between the two, he tried his best not to cry because he knew that he may not get a chance like this again when he went on to raise his own kids.

"I love you, you know that? I’m so - so grateful that I had you both. Thankful that you let me become a hero, and gave me the choice to grow up. I know I’m not your little boy anymore, b-but I’m always going to be your son."

The two fathers couldn’t stop the tears at that, hugging their son between them and trying their best not to muss him up before the rehearsal dinner. They remained there for another half hour, the tears dying from their eyes as they found themselves almost laughing as they looked over some particularly fantastic photos. They were late for the dinner, but it didn’t matter in the end. MJ was a wonderful woman for their son and understood.

The next day, the two husbands watched as their pride and joy joined lives with the woman of his dreams, tears falling from their eyes as vows were sealed with a kiss. They didn’t say a word to each other, simply linked their fingers and watched on, knowing that Peter would always be that boy they sung to sleep and patch up after falling. They just had to look through the photos to bring him back.


End file.
